


Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 (3)

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma





	Break Into My Heart/全面侵占 (3)

布鲁斯韦恩并非第一次与一个力量远远超过自己的对手对峙。恰恰相反，对此他再擅长不过了，在哥谭战斗二十年的蝙蝠侠自有他的秘诀：快速洞察对方的弱点，利用一切工具，抓住机会击溃敌人。在这方面，他是位专家。

但眼下的情景则是全新的挑战：一个被本能驱使的超人。布鲁斯对他的全部弱点清清楚楚，也掌握着足以制服他、甚至伤害他的工具，但他并不是他的敌人——他是他的标记者，他的Alpha，他的队友朋友和搭档。

布鲁斯凝视着他。克拉克身着红蓝色的制服，布鲁斯熟悉的肌肉线条在制服的包裹中清晰可见，但他的神色看起来全然属于一位陌生人，不是肯特记者，也不是大都会的专属超人。他正用眼神评估着自己的猎物，似乎是一切尽在掌握。这不是布鲁斯计划中的场景，他的预想里，他们会在隔离屋等待克拉克发情期的开始——当然是以一种严肃、科学的方式：两毫升静脉血清，一小时内三次采集。他得先确定克拉克的激素水平在Alpha里到底属于什么强度，才能决定下一步该怎么做，是用激素结合缓解他的发情期狂躁，还是小剂量试用新研发的抑制剂。而是这场该死的九月初的飓风打乱了一切。布鲁斯皱着眉想。他下一步该怎么做？

他可以拖延一阵子。夜巡回来后，他摘掉了面罩，但轻甲和披风还穿在身上，虽然它们在氪星人面前脆弱得不值一提，却也足够提供一些可以拖延应付的小玩意。真正的麻烦在于，他不知道这时的克拉克在想什么，说不定拖延反而会激发Alpha强硬好斗那一面；激怒雄狮比激怒公牛要危险得多，他面对的可是一个能拆掉整栋楼的氪星人。

他也可以击倒他。听着像不可能的事，但这来得容易得多，需要的只是拿出氪石的一点点决心。

再或者，他可以现在就束手就擒——听起来还算体面，而事实并非那么简单：他要在强大的信息素的胁迫下，脱去衣物，暴露出自己腺体和性器，等待Alpha牙齿的侵入与激素的占有。基因，本能，欲望，随便哪个理由或者兼而有之，几千年前的Omega们就这么把自己放在瓷盘子静静等着Alpha享用，只差附上一套银刀叉。不，但布鲁斯韦恩不会这么做，不仅仅是自尊心问题。他想要的不只是安抚住失控的Alpha，他更想要知道那条无形的界限在哪里。

 

 

哥谭人从容地昂起了头。

“克拉克，”他说，“克拉克肯特，卡尔，你是否确定——”

……说起来，布鲁斯还没真正叫过他的氪星名字。床上除外。

“噢，”而名字的主人微微眯起了眼，傲慢地打断了他。他只是歪了歪头，“我很好。”

像每一个坚持自己头脑清明的醉鬼，克拉克的脸上露出了被低估的不耐烦。这急躁迅速恶化：他飘起来，双脚离地半米远——哥谭人睁大了双眼，而他猝然飞近，以远远超出人类反应能力的速度。前后甚至不到一秒钟。

现在是超人如愿了，他们之间仅仅隔着三十厘米厚的空气，极具侵略性的信息素扑面而来，人类Omega的感官能够清楚接收其中涵义：Alpha在用信息素逼迫他、镇压他。

布鲁斯几乎能感到全身血液都因为熟悉的气息而流动加速。他摇了摇头以示反对，继续凛然地直视着超人的双眼。Alpha皱了皱眉，像是对他的态度极为不满，伸手一把抓住了他的肩甲。

蝙蝠侠的本能让他闪身躲避，并且挥出左手快速格挡——他的手臂被震得发麻。而超人只是笑了一下，他单手牢牢握着布鲁斯的肩膀，纹丝不动。见鬼，他心说，但又理所应当。下一秒天旋地转，他感到了脊背剧烈的疼痛：氪星人已经把他仰面摁倒在地。这一切快得恐怖，超人就半跪在他两腿之间，一只手按在他胸口，那张英俊至极又散发寒意的脸就在他面前。

有那么一秒，布鲁斯在思考是不是该感谢他没有砸穿整层楼板，或者折断自己的脊椎——接着他意识到也许这意味着Alpha还并未彻底失去控制。超人威胁感十足地注视着他。但他既不妥协，也不打算退让。

“听着，克拉克，你需要冷静，”布鲁斯说，“你可以控制自己。”

遗憾的是，占据上风的Alpha并未遵循他的预言。相反，他伸手撕开了布鲁斯的胸甲，高科技材料在他手上脆弱得像张面巾纸。凯夫拉纤维应声撕裂。

如果世界上存在比被外星人徒手拆碎战车更能令人类感到畏惧的时刻，那就应该是现在了：被由激素操纵的Alpha超人撕下身上的战甲。一个能接住飞机的家伙正压在他胸口上，眉宇间露出了被挑衅后的愤懑神色。这是场赌博，毫无疑问，用自己来赌一个发情期Alpha的理智。蠢透了。

但奇怪的是，氪星人的动作却停了下来——他并没有伤到他，也没有再进一步，他只是暂停了手上的工作，急切地吸了吸鼻子。布鲁斯凝神观察，年轻的Alpha捏着指尖的战甲碎片，脸上竟然露出了一丝茫然和困惑。

……人类Omega的信息素含量对于氪星人来说太微弱了。他正急不可待地寻找他熟悉的、与他结合了的激素气味。但在不处于发情期内的人类身上，这气味淡薄得难以察觉。

布鲁斯依然被氪星人压制着。他有着丰富的死里逃生的经验，更何况那颗可以制胜的氪石就在他腰带的夹层里，只需要他伸手，一个按钮，他就可以脱身。但这不是一场战斗，最起码不是他和克拉克的，Alpha并不是来夺走他性命，也不想真正伤到他，他只是想从他身上寻求他想要的气味、信息素和更多的东西——爱或者别的。

如果他没有判断错。

蝙蝠咬牙祈祷。他用手肘在地面上狠狠撞击一下，臂甲上的刀片立即弹射出来，接着他敏捷地伸手，在刀刃上用力一抹，然后把手指伸到了克拉克面前——性激素以游离形态随血液在人体内运转。而此刻鲜红的血液正缓慢地从他指尖流出来。

这是一个Alpha未曾预料到的场景。超人呼吸依然沉重，对Omega的钳制也并未放松，他茫然地吸入一口气，下一秒，他微微睁大了眼睛。

他松开了手。

布鲁斯胸口的重量消失了。超人猛地后退半步，他低下了头，挫败又懊悔，仿佛一个答错了题的大学生。等他再抬起头望着布鲁斯时，今夜第一次的，他的双眼里有了清醒的神智。一切回到了原来的轨道。

他胸口正起伏着，头上那撮卷毛也跟着摇晃。布鲁斯努力冲他挤出一个微笑。

“我，”克拉克断断续续地说，“我——”

“你没伤到我。”布鲁斯说，“没事。”

他松了口气，勉力支撑起自己半个身子，而Alpha还是像从梦中惊醒一样，又好像忍受着极大的不安和痛苦。“克拉克？”布鲁斯试着喊他名字，他不确定氪星人刚刚清醒过来大脑是不是能一下处理好过载的信息。

看起来没有。激素让Alpha狂躁又脆弱，但他仅仅是忍受着，别无其他动作。

布鲁斯叹了口气，他向肩后侧伸出手，摸索那颗小小的按钮，它还没有在猛击中毁坏。保护住后颈的软甲被摘了下来。他前胸的战衣破碎，露出左肩交错的疤痕，现在，他的腺体也暴露在了空气中。而超人还维持着半跪的姿势，正大口大口地喘着气。

布鲁斯支起上半身凑近，克拉克的呼吸就打在他耳畔，他这才意识到自己的额头已经渗出一层薄薄的汗。他用手抓住克拉克的肩膀，把他向自己拉得更近，Alpha的信息素依然来势汹汹，他后颈的腺体在这气息之下微微发热，氪星人看看那里，又看看他的眼睛，喉结无声地滚动着。

“我的Alpha，”布鲁斯说，声音因疲劳而低哑，“标记我。”

 

发情期之外的Omega几乎感觉不到腺体的存在。只有在激素水平偏高的时候，那里会发热和红肿，等待Alpha的激素注入。此时此刻它光滑平坦，与其他的皮肤并无不同。所以在Alpha贴近他皮肤时，牙齿的刺入带来的是货真价实的疼痛，并非抚慰也没有快感。

布鲁斯闷闷地哼了一声。先是刺痛，再是奇异的满足感：甚至可以清楚地感觉到信息素在体内的扩散，第二次激素结合的刺激并不亚于第一次，哪怕不在发情期，他依然敏感得要命，Alpha气息像温热的、翻滚着的海水，在人类的身体里打转，舒服得近乎难耐——他全身酸软，喉咙里不自觉地发出一声呜咽。克拉克在他身后，呼吸渐渐平静下来，慢慢松开了牙齿。

直到那双蓝眼睛对上他的，布鲁斯才从快感里慢慢找回神智，他试着动了动手指。超人热切地望着他，刚刚得到满足的Alpha嘴唇湿润，双眼明澈，有那么一瞬间他觉得克拉克像只被喂饱了的吸血鬼。这个联想太傻了。相比畏光的传说生物，氪星人可是太阳之子。而且他真实地存在着，就在眼前，触手可及。

布鲁斯低低地笑出来。

Alpha的手停留在他颈侧，向上移动，在他侧脸充满占有欲地抚摸，动作却极轻。

“你不应该这样，你在为我冒险，布鲁斯。”他轻声说。

哥谭人笑了笑，“看，你的底线比你想象的坚固得多，我是对的。”

地上还残留着合金材料的碎片和弹射出的匕首，克拉克打量蝙蝠身上撕裂的战衣，他摇摇头。

布鲁斯皱眉，“没必要为自己控制不了的事自责。”

“不是自责，这就是我的问题，”克拉克坚决、郑重地反驳，“我不会再让它发生。”

哥谭人翻了翻眼睛。“男孩。”

而Alpha滞留在他下颌的手加了点力气——克拉克把他的脸转过来，让他看着自己。“你可以直说我幼稚，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，语气懊恼，“我知道我是个没做好准备的Alpha——第一次和Omega激素结合，连我自己都不知道我会做出什么……如果我弄伤了你呢？”

他目光从他脸上向下移。于是布鲁斯知道，他在透视他了。年轻的Alpha眉头紧簇，嘴角绷得平直。

“我伤到过你一次了，布鲁斯，你在拿你自己冒险，而我最不想做的就是伤害我在意的一切。”

“这离失控还远着呢。”哥谭人说。

“你的背不是这么说的。”

蝙蝠立刻板起脸，“别透视我。”

克拉克的手指滑到了被他咬破的腺体上，“你知道我需要你。”他说。与布鲁斯这样的骗术高手相比，他格外有种展露真挚的天赋，尤其在年长的Omega面前，他可以不加掩饰，把信任和依赖坦坦荡荡地拿给对方。布鲁斯恰恰相反。但麻烦的是，他偏偏最受不了这套——克拉克真诚地望着他的时候，他总是能被那双眼睛说服。

“好啦。”他嘟囔，他感到腺体又在发热了。

“我好像没告诉过你，”克拉克自言自语，“……小时候我控制不了自己的热视线，烧坏了邻居家的一间谷仓。”

布鲁斯静静听着。

“……最后是妈妈去赔礼道歉的，”年轻人说，“我跟在她后面，邻居的小鹿犬也被烧伤了——后来，我最害怕的东西就变成了我自己。”

说完后，他们陷入了短暂的沉默。克拉克拉起布鲁斯那只被划伤的手，而哥谭人飞快地挣脱了，他用力把克拉克拽过来，给了他一个吻。

 

三分钟后克拉克松开他。人类Omega被吻得有些气喘吁吁，但他头脑依然清醒如常，“停下来，克拉克，我猜你的问题不是在这里可以解决的。”

当然了，体外的标记只是略微缓解了Alpha的焦躁，而这个激烈的吻或许又把它加剧了。克拉克的黑头发蹭着他的，“我们到床上去。”超人说。

“——我更建议你先去抽血，虽然现在激素水平已经不在最高状态了，”布鲁斯说，他低头看看已经报废的制服，向对方示意，“正好让我把它也换掉，很快的。”

红影子在他面前一闪。布鲁斯揉揉脖子，低头打量了一下地面，一片混乱。不能让阿尔弗雷德知道，或许他得明早趁阿尔弗雷德来之前把这里收拾干净，连同身上这件坏了的制服，他先把颈托捡起来。超人又回来了，“搞定。”他说，布鲁斯看了他一眼，默许了他的小小作弊。

Alpha身上信息素的气味依然浓烈。克拉克帮他收拾了这些碎片，然后他突然抬起了头。

“其实，我有一个想法，”克拉克说，他神情犹豫，但语气坚定，“呃，你的制服，它已经坏了，对吧？”

“是啊，多谢你。”布鲁斯讥讽，接着他意识到——Alpha的言下之意，他立刻切换到了凶狠的、蝙蝠侠的声音，挤出了后半句话——“你最好别想。”

”啊，但我已经想象过这个了。而且布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“废物利用是一种好习惯，既然它已经坏了。”

哥谭人显然没有被说服，他侧了侧头，“拜托——就是制服之类的，你知道，每个男人都有过这方面幻想。”

“我、没、有、过！”蝙蝠侠一字一顿，冲他低吼。

“那是因为你的实现了，”克拉克抗议道，“但是你看，我的热潮期还没过呢。”

显而易见。Alpha的制服清晰地勾勒出他下半身的形状。

克拉克揽住了哥谭人的后背，而另一只手则已经抚上了他的胸口。布鲁斯瞪着他，象征性地冲他的手反抗了两下，克拉克于是微笑起来。他动作强硬地钳制住Omega，语气却轻快任性，简直像个青春期男孩。“所以我觉得我应该得到一些，特殊待遇。”他说。

接着他抱着布鲁斯轻飘飘地飞了起来。与此同时，“你等着吧。”哥谭人低沉地威胁，但他懒得挣脱超人有力的双臂和包裹着他的信息素，由着克拉克把他舒舒服服地放在了床上。

Alpha从上方看他，俯下身轻轻咬了咬他颈侧，再向上和他接吻，布鲁斯于是伸手揽他后颈，把他拉得更近。克拉克顺从了，他低头用力地吮吸他舌尖，只一小会，他松开了，把他们间的距离拉大。

“怎么？”布鲁斯问。

超人冲他眨了眨眼，他的手在Omega锁骨处抚摸——然后嘶啦一声。可怜的制服的缺口更大了，现在袒露着的不仅是他锁骨和左肩的刀疤，他的胸口也彻底暴露在空气中了。

“克拉克！”

“抱歉，”超人咧着嘴，那两颗小尖牙让他的笑容看起来格外狡黠，“但现在我失控了噢。”

然后他低下头吻他胸口。舌尖舔弄皮肤的湿漉漉的声音传来。

布鲁斯韦恩妥协了。“明天，”他恶声恶气地说，“——明天我就把你扔出去。”

 

[TBC]


End file.
